Break dance not hearts
by HaleyOwns
Summary: Miley is having trouble figuring out her life. Her heart keeps getting broken and she can't seem to put it back together. MOLIVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :: Secret Relationship**

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this story! I'm working hard on it! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Please reply!

I turned up the volume on my iPod and stared out the window in silence. Ever since I got in the car with, him, it has been awkward. Lily told me about her 'secret relationship' with him. I can't look at either of them. How could they? Lily dating my brother? And not tell me? How long have they been dating? How far have they gone? So many questions without answers. And I can't ask them. I can't even look at them.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Miles, I think I need to tell you something. Something important." Lily said with a quiet tone. I knew something was wrong._

"_Okay. You know you can tell me anything."_

"_Alright." She gulped and looked down. "Miley, I'm sort of dating your brother."_

Silence.

"_I mean, it's not that big of a deal right? He told me not to tell you, but I knew I should. You're my best friend Miley, please understand."_

Silence.

"_Can't you at least talk to me?"_

"_How could you? My brother. You can't. You couldn't. He couldn't."_

"_Miley, please don't make this a big deal. I love him, Miley. A lot. I have never felt any way around someone like I feel around your brother."_

"_You love him."_

"_Yes."_

_I looked to the side and noticed Jackson standing in the doorway. He had a look on his face. I had just called him to pick me up. Great. _

"Look, Miley..."

I didn't want to talk to him right now. I turned up the music on my iPod even louder. My ears were burning but, I didn't care. I'm sure everyone knew but me. Even Oliver. How could Oliver not tell me? Nothing is going right. Jake leaving, right when I was starting to fall for him. And now my best friend falling for my brother.

We pulled into the driveway and I ran out of the door, into my house, and inside of my room. I slammed the door shut and immediately fell to the floor. My vision was starting to blur. Memories of Jake spilling into my mind. I thought I was over him. I have been so upset lately, and Lily knew that! She knew how I was feeling and she didn't even think of how I would feel while she was probably locking lips with my brother. Of all boys. My brother. Tears were now spilling out of my eyes. Why does everything have to go wrong?

_Ring Ring Ring_

I picked up my cellphone and looked at the caller ID. It was Oliver. Should I answer? I probably should. Maybe he doesn't know. I wiped my eyes and tried to sound like I hadn't been crying.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey. It's Oliver."

"I know."

"I heard what happened."

Figures. Lily probably called him and spilled everything to him. He probably thinks I'm retarded for caring so much.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I had no idea."

I hung up. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about it. Whenever Oliver calls after something happens between Lily and I, I always want to tell him everything. But, somehow this time I didn't want to. I knew he would tell me things like, "This probably upset you so much because the thought of Jake came back to you."And he would probably be right. But the last thing I wanted to do was talk about Jake. So for now, I wanted to avoid everyone for as long as I possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Break ups and Make ups**

**A/N: Okay, this story takes place a couple months after Jake leaves. Miley thinks she had gotten over him, but she hasn't. And, in this story, Miley is 15 and Jackson is 16. Thanks for the reviews!**

_Knock Knock_

I look at the door but didn't make the move to go open it and let whoever it was in. I had been cooped up in my room for about 3 hours. I haven't even eaten any dinner yet. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:47. The door opened and I saw Oliver set a McDonald's bag on the floor and come to sit next to me.

"Hey." Oliver handed me the McDonald's bag and took out a hamburger and french fries. I grabbed them and started eating.

"Ey." My mouth was stuffed with food so I don't think he could understand me.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I think it will make you feel better."

"I just don't get why she didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell me either."

"I don't know why I care so much."

"Maybe you don't want Lily to get hurt. You know how your brother is."

"Yeah, but...I don't know. I should be happy for her, but I'm not. Maybe I should apologize..."

"Yeah, or at least talk to her." Oliver handed me the phone. I grabbed it and started to dial Lily's number.

**Lily's P O V.**

I should of just told her. What was I thinking?

_Ring Ring_

I dashed for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"I said.

"Hey Lily, it's Jackson." I froze. "I just think we should give this 'thing' a break. It just really hurt my sister."

"Ok, bye." I blurted out quickly.

I hung up before he could say anything more. I just told him I loved him yesterday. Well, I didn't mean to. He just happened to be standing in the doorway. He didn't even know I felt that way. Great I probably scared him off.

The phone started to ring again and I figured it was Jackson calling again. Whatever, I'm not going to answer it. Maybe I didn't love him. Maybe I just thought I did. I guess I'm only 15.

**Miley's P O V**

I dialed Lily's number but got no answer. Hmm, she probably didn't want to talk to me after like freaking out. I guess I could have just said I was happy for her and hid the fact that it hurt me. I guess if she told me that she even liked him I still would have freaked out and told her not to. That is probably why she didn't tell me.

"Miley?" I looked up at Oliver. I guess I spaced out for awhile.

"Yeah, Oliver?"

"I think I need to tell you something." Oh no not again. Maybe he is gay! OH MY GOSH! OLIVER IS GOING TO TELL ME HE IS GAY!

"Oliver, you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay, Miley I ..." Oliver started to say but was interupted.

"Miley, I need to speak to you, in private." I looked over and Jackson was standing in the doorway. I guess I better talk to him now. I walked out into the hallway to talk to him.

"I broke up with Lily. I knew it upset you so..."

"So you made Lily sad, to make me happy. Jackson that doesn't make it better. You shouldn't have done that."

"Miley, I did this for you! You were the one who was angry with me because of Lily, and now you want me to still date her! Miley, I don't know what you want me to do."

"Jackson it isn't up to me. If you like her, then date her. I shouldn't have gotten angry and I wanted to apologize to you, so I'm sorry. You should probably call Lily."

I walked back into my room before he could say anything more. I sat back down by Oliver.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Jackson broke up with Lily because of me."

"Oh, Miley..."

"Don't worry. I told him to make things right with her. I shouldn't have gotten upset. Hopefully, things will go back to the way it was. Oh, what were you saying when Jackson cut you off?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, actually..." Oliver leaned over and kissed me. Ok, he is deffinately not gay. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Miley, I have loved you for a long time. I thought it was time to let you know."

I just stared at him.

"Oliver, I think you need to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: **Gone Missing**

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! I hope you like it! Review please! **

**Oliver's P O V**

It was really cold out tonight. I was walking home from Miley's house after she basicly kicked me out. I just told her I loved her and all she could do was ask me to leave? I walked out of her room right after that. I should have probably called my mom for a ride home but, whatever. I started to pick up my pace until I was in a full sprint. I just kept running to wherever my feet would take me, past my house, past Rico's, and past the school. The cold air was starting to pierce my skin but I didn't stop even though my legs were aching. I finally stopped at the one place I loved. It was an abandoned house, with a giant stairwell, like the one in Edward Scissorhands. My favorite movie. I always came to think here. I knew no one would come to find me, like in those cheesy movies, where the girl mysteriously finds the boy on the beach and expresses her true love to him. Then the get married, and no one has anything to say about it. I wish that would happen.

I wish.

**Lily's P O V**

Ok, I should stop. I had been pacing back and forth in my room for about 10 minutes. Oliver missing? He isn't that stupid. He has to come back? Doesn't he? I wonder what happened. I had just gotten a phone call from Oliver's mom asking if he was at my house. He is probably just swimming or something! Right! He has to be!

_Ringggg_

I ran over to the phone as fast as I could and answered it before the second ring.

"Hello? Whoever you are, do you know where Oliver is?" I said quickly into the phone. I smacked my forehead. It's probably my grandma! She is probably freaked out right now.

"Lily?" A quiet voice said on the other line.

"Yes?"

"It's Miley." I froze. Oh no. What do I say?

"Look Miley, I..."

"No Lily, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I'm sorry Jackson thought he should break up with you. But, you are probably going back out right now..."

"No, no we aren't actually. Did he tell you we were? He never even called me back."

"Oh Lily! I'm such a terrible friend! If I hadn't freaked out, you and Jackson would still be dating and maybe Oliver wouldn't have told me he loved me..."

"WAIT? WHAT!"

"Umm, uhh Oliver kind of kissed me and told me he loved me. I wasn't ready. I wasn't expecting it! I didn't even think before I asked him to leave! I didn't even say anything! He just walked out and now he is gone!!!! It's my fault!"

"Whoa, I'm coming over."

"Bring your stuff, too. You should stay over."

"Okay, be there in a few."

I hung up the phone and dashed into my closet and threw a bag of clothes together. I ran into my mom's room to tell her what I was doing, and I left to Miley's.

**Miley's P O V**

I have ruined everything. Oliver probably won't be my friend anymore. That was the worst thing I could have done, as his friend, I should have told him what I felt. I hope Oliver doesn't do something stupid.

"Miles, Lily in 10!!" Miley's dad called from the kitchen. I ran down the stairs and opened the door quickly to let a skateboarding Lily in the house.

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Friends?" Lily asked.

"Friends."

"Now, we have to worry about our other friend."

"I'm sure he is fine. He just probably just wants to be alone."

"Your probably right."

"I hope so.

We walked upstairs and into my room, passing Jackson on the way. Talk about awkward. For both of us. Once we got into my room, I shut the door.

"Lily, I hope this isn't to awkward for you, you know because..."

"No, don't worry it won't be."

We sat ourselves down by the phone and waited for a call from Oliver's mom. She said she would call us when she got news from the police that were out looking for him. I hope they find him.

**Oliver's P O V**

I jolted awake. Where was I? I looked around me and saw the familiar blue and black walls of the abandoned house. I checked the watch on my arm and it read 1:46 am. Oh my gosh. I must have fallen asleep. I stood up quickly and had to stop and sit back down. A piercing pain shot through my forehead. I stood back up slowly and started down the stairs and out the door into the pitch black outside. I started to run again so I could make it home faster. Everyone will probably think I ran away. They probably have the police out looking for me. Great, now I have to think of a good explanation of why I was gone so long.

I continued running until I made it to my house. I walked up to the front door and grabbed the key from under the rug. I opened the door, to an awake house with my family sitting on the couch. They turned and saw me.

"Oliver! Your home!" Addy, my 6 year old sister ran over to me and hugged me. She ran back over to the couch and went to sleep.

"Oliver, I'm so happy you came back! What happened."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to my mom and told her I had gotten upset about a fight I had with Miley so I went to the beach to think, but ended up falling asleep. Not the whole truth, but I didn't want my mom to know where my secret spot was. Or what actually happened between Miley and me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! The next chapter should be up really soon!!!**

**Jackson's P O V**

Lily is in my house. Right now. Asleep in Miley's room. The woman who told me she loves me. In the next room. I stood up and started to walk back and forth.

"What do I feel? Do I love her back? We had such a good time before. Just going to movies and hanging out when Miley was on her Hannah trips. We had fun..."

I slapped myself on my forehead. Why am I talking to myself. I love Lily. Why is that so hard for me to tell her? Why did I break up with her when I knew I loved her back?

_Tap Tap_

I walked over to my door and realized a light tapping noise coming from the outside. I opened the door and saw Lily staring back at me.

"H..Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you. I know now probably isn't the right time, but I just really need to talk to you."

"Sure, come in."

I moved so she could walk in the door.

"You broke up with me. I know I didn't give you enough time to tell me a reason on the phone, but I just wanted to know why? You heard what I said when I was talking to Miley, that I loved you. And it's true. I do."

She was fidgeting with her hands, so I knew that must have been really hard to say. I looked up at her.

"I thought that I was hurting Miley, but I realized that even though my sister wasn't happy with us, that shouldn't stop us from being happy. Lily I love you, too. I didn't want to break up with you and I don't not want to be together. Lily, will you date me again?"

"Yes!!!!! I mean, I should really think about it because Miley might..."

I cut her off and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"I should probably go."

She quickly kissed me on the cheek and left to go back to Miley's room.

**Miley's P O V**

"Miley?...MILEY!"

I turned over from my sleeping bag and pulled the pillow over my ears.

"MILEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT!"

I screamed through the house. My dad walked through the door.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Oliver's mom called last night, he is home safe. He just fell asleep on the beach."

"Oh. Ok."

He walked out of the door and I turned over and looked at Lily. She was dead asleep in her sleeping bag.

"Lily, did you hear that?"

She didn't move.

"OH MY GOD, LILY! WAKE UP!"

She still didn't move. I started to climb out of my sleeping bag.

"Jeez, Miley. Why are you making so much noise."

"Lily, I was just getting out of my sleeping bag."

"Yeah and you were loud."

"Oh my gosh. I was just screaming at you to wake up and you didn't hear me?"

"Oh...you were yelling at me?"

"YES! Oliver came back. He just fell asleep on the beach, that's all."

"Oh...let's call him to come over than, so we could..."

"NO!"

"What, why?"

Lily had a funny look on her face. Like she was really tired. Like maybe she had stayed up late talking to a certain someone who happens to be my brother...

"You were up late last night talking to my brother weren't you!"

"Uh...um...WAIT! Are you trying to change the subject from Oliver? Oh come on Miley! Just because he loves you and wants to have a relationship with you and you don't feel the same way and you have to talk to him about it and he might hate you after that...oh. I can see where your problem is."

"Yeah. It is a problem. Ok, anyways..." I glared at Lily and tightened my eyes. "You were up with him weren't you."

"Uh, Miley? That is really creepy when you do that. HEY! I remember in second grade when Oliver thought he was being funny when he really wasn't and he..."

"OK, quit trying to change the subject. It's okay that you were up talking to him. I don't mind. I just want to know what happened. See! This is Miley being totally supportive of your relationship with my brother!"

"Well, what happened was I really needed to talk to him, you know? I just couldn't not talk to him after our like little dating thing we had. I mean I needed to know why he broke it off, so I went and asked him about it. He said he only did it to make you happy, but then he realized that the only thing that matters was our happiness. He knew you would learn to be fine with it so we exchanged 'I love you' and now we are back together."

She took a huge breathe. I guess she tried to fit that whole explanation in one breathe. Nice.

"Wow, that is really cute. I am happy for you. Really I am. I'm not angry about it anymore. I just couldn't believe you kept it from me. And then it reminded me of Jake for some reason. But, don't worry. I'm totally cool."

"Thanks, Miley. You're a great friend!"

We started to put the sleeping bags away and then we went down to eat some breakfast. I knew I would need to talk to Oliver some time today. Let's just say I'm not exactly looking forward to that whole awkward situation.

**Oliver's P O V**

Should I walk over to Miley's house and talk to her? No, I couldn't, that would be too weird. I guess I could ask her to meet me somewhere, or maybe I could wait until she wants to talk to me. I don't know. Maybe I don't want to talk to her at all. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I want to talk to her. I reached over and grabbed my phone. Oliver come on be a man. Ask her to meet you at the beach. Then you could talk this through and you could be friends again! I started to dial her number.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Miley, this is Oliver."

"Oh." She seemed nervous.

"I was wondering if you could meet me down at the beach in an hour. At Rico's."

"Sure. I will see you then, bye."

She hung up. Ok, nice. Way to be a man. I got up from sitting on my bed and went to take a shower and get ready. Hopefully, talking to her will make things better, not worse.


End file.
